Trapped By an Angel
by SmileNess
Summary: Edward Cullen, a somewhat attractive guy to SOME girls. Bella Swan a plain jane who cant stop thinking about him and what he puts her through by doing nothing and everything all at once.
1. Invisible

_Am I seriously that invisible to him? Am I __**that**__ transparent he doesn't even take the time to_

_notice me?...Apparently... _

My name is Bella and I'm a junior at Forks High School. There's not too

much I can say to describe myself other than I'm 16, don't have much of a style and I'm completely and totally into this guy, Edward Cullen.

_Why is he so beautiful? Every time I look at him it hurts to look away. His eyes alone capture my attention. It stings me to make eye contact with him. He's not exactly new to this school, well not anymore at least. He transferred schools our sophomore year, no one really knows why. But why question it, God brought him here, and I don't want him anywhere else. Yet here we are in English class, across from each other, and I don't wanna face any other direction._

"Bella...Bella???!!!"...Alice called. "You rang," I said sternly.

" Oh my God were you staring at Edward again?" she said it as if it were a bad thing.

" Yeah, I can't help it, I mean he's _right _there." I said innocently.

Of course Alice just rolled her eyes and went back to work on our assignment. She's a very petite thing, and a little taller than I am. One thing about Alice and I is that we're so much alike, yet we're so different

Ring!!! The bell rang to go to our next class.

I couldn't believe it, he has me mesmerized even when he's walking to his next period. Since it was the first day of school our teacher was sitting us in alphabetical order, of course that mean having to sit away from each other again. _Darn!_ It's not even a good a view. Oh well. It's the price you pay when you have last names no where near each other in the alphabet.

Finally 4th period rolls around and I see my friend whom I havent seen all summer and I give her a huge hug.

" Jessy!!!" I almost nearly knocked her down.

" Belly!!!" she screamed back.

" So I heard you Edward Cullen first period" she said teasingly.

" Yes! And I cant stand it why is he so beautiful" I said almost as if I were lost in a daze.

" Sweety, Edward Cullen isn't even cute. But I'll tell you who is, Edward's brother Emmet."

_Wow did she really just say that? Emmet?! I mean I know he looks somewhat like Edward since they're twins but Emmet?! He's not even a comparison. I mean sure Emmet is nicely built when it comes to his muscles but Emmet?! The guy who would probably lose a game show to my baby sister who knows even less about the world then he does?! But I guess if she likes him then hey, I'll go for it. After all I'm not one to judge. _

" I can't help it," she says, " he's just so cute and ahh (_she squeals_) I don't know, I don't know him and I'm too shy to talk to him."

" Jessy, what if we talk to each other's crush for each other?" I say.

" Huh?" she said confused.

" Well you like, Emmet right?" she nodded her head. " So what if I talk to Emmet about the kinda girls he's interested in and you talk to Edward about the kinda girls _he's _interested in."

" Yeah I was thinking that. I mean no offense but I don't see what you think is attractive about Edw"-

" Girl you better not even _think _of finishing that last word" I said jokingly.

Eventually I gave Jessica Edward's myspace page so she could talk to him for me. The best part was that he had no idea who she was. So it worked great for me. I could trust her...right? I just have to play it cool and not mention anything to Edward about the strange girl who's been messaging him on myspace. I know its totally pathetic but i cant help it.

I just wish he knew how i felt when he spoke to me. I can't describe him any other way than the guy version of me. He sees me for who i am brings out a side of me that hides underneath everything. He gets me. He _is _me. I only wish my friends could see this side of him. Theyre not too big of Edward fans.

I guess when you spend a whole summer thinking of _not _thinking about Edward, you just kind of do. And it made me realize i could look at every other guy that walked by me and he still wouldnt be a comparison.


	2. Don't Forget

**I do not own twilight :)**

* * *

_**"Don't Forget"**_**  
**

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Of course Edward doesn't get on myspace as much as I do. What can I say I'm an addict...So Jessica sends him a message questioning the type of girls he's interested in. Little do I expect...he responds...

She forwarded the message to me. It read:

To Edward: wat kinda girls u in2?

From Jessy

To Jessy: Uhh who is this?

From Edward:

Of course Jess plays it cool and tells him to just answer the question. Apparently Edward himself isn't very bright, because even without knowing the person, he still responded with an answer.

To Jessy: uhh idk I guess girls who can make conversation

From Edward

Jess tells me about the messages and finally she tells me they had an actual conversation.

"Are you serious wow. I talk to him every now and then at school but not as much as I used to."

My friends don't seem to like him very much. In fact, they find him rather odd. I know Alice doesn't seem to like it when I talk to him in front of her, so my last result is myspace. He really isn't that bad. In fact, I consider him the guy version of me. So I guess that means he's _very _odd.

A few months go by and things seem to go great. Actually, it's December and Edward even tells me he likes me. I even tell Jess the great news. Jessica is still forwarding her conversations with Edward to me. Big relief, I know I can trust her.

I've even tried talking to Emmet for her since she's been giving me questions to ask.

"Hey Emmet," I say with an innocent smile.

"Oh uh hey," he says lost.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing just tired."

He seemed to give that response to me every time I talked to him.

"Why, don't you get any sleep at home?"

"No. I stay awake at night and I text my girlfriend."

That was all I needed to hear to know what I had to break to Jessica. I saw her in 4th period that day and broke the news to her.

"Oh it's fine. Besides, I've been talking to my cousin's ex-boyfriend." She pauses. " Is that wrong?"

"Jessica, do you like the guy?"

"I don't know I mean he's super sweet. I'll text you a picture of him over the weekend."

And she did. The guy was not attractive whatsoever to me. But, if Jess likes him then I cant judge the kind of guy she falls for. So I reply back by telling her I think he's cute.

The next day she sends me a text telling me that she feels stupid, because she took an explicit picture of herself to a guy that she has no feelings for. Of course that guys showed Alice and I a few days later. I kept it a secret of course.

One day out of nowhere Jessy tells me that Edward tells her in a message that he thinks the new girl Terry is cute. I of course think nothing of it. I mean let's face it, I'm not the most attractice girl in the world.

Out of nowhere I randomly ask Jess if he even knows who she is and she says no. The minute I get home I read the conversation they've been having.

Edward: So Terry's kinda cute =p

Jessy: so u like her?

Edward: no I just think shes cute I never said I liked her

Jessy: ok gosh

Edward: from looking at ur default I think I've seen u around

Jessy: yeah I don't see u just ur brother emmet

Edward: we have the same classes how do u see him and not me?

Jessy: cuz ur not in our 4th period

Edward: cool...so u like anyone?

Jessy: yeah

Edward: well who is it?

Jessy: ur brother

Edward: he has a gf

Jessy: thats ok I don't wanna b his gf

It ended there. The next day I tell Alice and my friend Rosalie and Angela about the conversation I read. Alice of course still wants to know what it is that I see in him. I told her I just couldn't explain it. No one knows him the way I do.

_Our sophomore year, he told me he liked me then too. In fact, as lame as this sounds, he gave me my first kiss. I wasn't going to lie. I told him I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. He didnt care. Everything just felt natural when I was with him. But he didnt ask me to be his girlfriend. I don't think he'll ever know how hard I fell for him. Especially since we had some kind of relationship before, nothing bad just a shy we like each other type of thing. He'll never know what that did to me. I just always found it funny how for some reason our sophomore year for school assignments we were always paired together...coincidence???_

The day after I read the messages, our teacher decides to give us a project and she would pick the groups. As she's calling out the names, I notice a difference. For once I am not put in a group with Edward, thankfully Alice is. She wasn't too thrilled. To my surprise Terry just so happens to be in the same group though. That night as I'm reading through Jessica's and his conversation he mentions Terry being cool to talk to. Still I think nothing of it. I mean should Terry really be my main concern?


	3. Solo

I do not own Twilight :)

* * *

_**Here you go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you could get to my best friend  
Without a script your game is lacking **_**_ I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Here's what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Solo _**

_**Solo - Demi Lovato **_

* * *

Eventually Edward and I start talking on myspace almost everyday and things are going great. He's told me a couple of times about him liking me. Of course I believe him, I'm so wrapped up in him, how can I not?

It's the last week of April and Alice comes up to me with a bunch of papers telling me that Cheer Try-outs are next week. I've been looking forward to trying out since I was a freshman and I would always tell Alice to remind me when they were, since she was already a cheerleader. I was just too self conscious to ever try out.

I fill out the form, but I don't tell Edward, actually, his friends saw it in my notebook when I opened my binder.

" You're trying out for cheerleading?!" Jasper yelled.

I looked over at Edward who looked rather surprised that I didn't tell him. I usually tell him everything, well almost everything.

"Yeah I am okay", I say impatiently.

During my passing period to go to 6th period I'm going to my locker when I look over and who do I see flirting of all people? Jessica. And Edward Wait what?!

_What is she doing resting her head against her locker? And why is she talking to him looking at the floor and at him?! I always do that whenever he talks to me at my locker. Maybe I'm overreacting...Right? _

I mean I know Jessica and her friend Lauren give Edward a ride home since he asks them to. But why would she be flirting with him? I've got to pull it together, this cant be happening.

_Ring_

Class starts and I don't know how to react when Edward comes up to me seriously.

" You're trying out for cheerleading?" he says this so calm, and with a smile its hard to tell if he's being sarcastic or not.

" Yeah I am." I'm still in shock from the position Jess was standing in I can't seem to get it out of my head.

" Bella, you don't even seem like a cheerleading type. I can't believe you want to be another Alice"

Where is this coming from, he's talking so serious now. I don't even know how to take that comment. I just giggle, roll my eyes, and go to my seat.

It's May now, and cheer try outs start this week. Oh I hope I make it. I'm walking to 6th period and once again what do I see? Jessica!

She's standing in the same position as last week and this time, who's with her? Terry...

It was just last week in 4th period that Jessica told me, it was possible that Terry might like Edward now too.

(Back to last week)

" Ok so Bella I gotta tell you, Terry says she might like Edward." Jessica says this so worriedly I think she might be trying help me out.

"Why do you say that?"

"She says she likes talking to him. But when I asked her if she did like him she got all defensive."

"Like how?"

" She was like, 'why do you care? Its none of your business'. I just said ok relax gosh."

I know Jessica and her are really good friends so when she tells me this next piece of information I don't know what to think.

"You better watch out for her. She's a big slut. She likes to sleep with random guys she meets at parties."

"Ok that's none of my business but when you asked her about Edward, I mean did she say anything else?"

"She just said, I do but then I don't. He's cute but then its his face." She sounded so like her I believed for a second it was really Terry answering me.

(Back to May)

I came from practice, I'm tired, sore and I decide to check my messages. Behold the message to lead me to suspect something.

To Bella: Would u get mad if u saw me kissing someone? Not that I have just asking

Oh my gosh he's online right now asking me this. What do I say? I don't wanna sound jealous. But if he's asking me if I saw him kissing someone else, should that lead me to suspect that he has or that he will. Who should I suspect, Terry?

To Edward: why would I be mad its not like im ur gf or anything

To Bella: ok im just asking. And I think maybe u and I should just stop talking for a while. I think we need our distance

_Ouch_. That was all I needed to hear. I signed off I couldnt take the conversation any longer.

I told Jessica about what he said the next day at school. She sounded so simpathetic.

That whole week at school I ignore him. It's hard, considering I have him for my first three periods and my very last period. In all those classes he just has to sit where I can see his face. Each time I look up, I just want to cry.

Later on myspace...

To Bella: hey im sorry for what I said the other day I didnt mean it. I cant stand not talking to we start over?

Coming home to this message was_ not_ what I needed. It was Thursday night and I just got the news that I made cheerleading. So I responded by saying:

To Edward: u know what its ur choice I don't I just have bad news for u

To Bella: what?

To Edward: looks like u got urself another alice cuz I made try outs u jerk!

We continued talking and he had to get offline. Of course next week, he tells me once again, that he likes me. I'm so confused.

I talked to Jessica about it and she told me not to believe it.

"Don't listen to him Bella. He told me he wanted to hook up with me. Even though I told him I have a boyfriend." She really did, she met him through church. So I thought I could still trust her to not let anything happen between them.

"So what do I do?" I say looking sad and probably pathetic.

"Just forget about him. You don't need him." She's probably right. I just can't forget about him.

But how could he? Why would he try to get with one of my friends? Does he not know that they tell me stuff?!

"Hey Jess, you haven't sent me any of your messages with im lately." I said curiously just so I could know to get a hint of what was going on.

Suddenly a smile went on her face.

"Um Bella, its kind of private." Private?! I'm the reason they're private!

"Jess," I say sternly, " I _can _trust you right?"

"Of course. I'm telling you, he's just been saying that he wants to hook up with me."

I felt the sudden urge to cry, but I knew I could trust my friend. At least, I hope I could.


	4. Just Friends

1"It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just..."

Just Friends- Jonas Brothers

It's the end of the semester and the last couple of days of school are here, finally. It's a Thursday night and I got a message from Terry.

"Hey girl! Im exhausted!"

Me: Hey! How come?

Terry: lol anywaaaysss whats up with you and Edward

Me: Nothing really we're just friends, why?

Terry: It doesnt look that way.

Me: well it is unless you know something I don't?

We stopped talking shortly after, and then I sent Edward a message online later in the night. He asked what I had been doing and I mentioned talking to Terry.

Edward: wtf? Why were you talking to her? What did you say?

Me: calm down she messaged me. And its not like it was anything bad.

Edward: she just told me you guys were talking too.

Me: so?

Edward: I gotta go idk who I can trust right now. Peace

I had no idea what that meant. Actually, I do. After school that day I saw him walking with Terry to her house. I remember what Jessica said about her being a "slut", but what could I do? I couldn't stop him. I guess guys are just desperate. I called Angela in tears because of this conversation and told her what I saw. She was in a similar situation, but she was actually in a relationship with this jerk, Eric. I couldn't stand him. He cheated on her with this bitch Victoria.

She told me the next day at school she would spend the day with me so that I wouldn't be alone or upset. Thankfully, it was the last day of school and Edward didn't show up. I felt so relieved. Summer vacation began and I decided to get my mind off of things by joining a community service group with my friends, but there was only one problem...Edward.


	5. Take Me Away

1"_Take me away" - Fefe Dobson_

_Wouldn't it be good if we could be together?_

_Take me away_

_Take me far away from here, I will run with you_

_Don't be afraid_

_Navigate and I will steer into the sun_

_We will run_...

_Nothing's ever as it seems to be_

_When a dream collides with a reality_

_It should be easy when two people love each other truly_

_Everybody's talking_

_Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us?_

I had just gotten back from a trip to Las Vegas, a trip I _completely _needed to distract me from Edward. I had the best wardrobe change. My loose fitted jean, _trash! _Huge t-shirts, _trash, _but the moment I saw Edward all my self confidence turned to jelly.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Good. You look different."

_Well duh, that's kind of the point._

"Yeah, I just came back from Vegas, I had a lot of fun."

We continue to work together during the community service and pick out weeds, clean the school grounds, and talked. Eventually the day was over and I was waiting for my uncle to pick me up, so I stepped outside of the classroom I was waiting in. The next thing I knew Edward was behind me. He walked towards me and my heart began to beat faster.

_Oh gosh, I hope I don't throw up. _

He approaches me and says, "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Because I can and I'm just bored inside. There's nothing for me to do."

"Well you could talk to me."

"You looked pretty busy talking to everyone else. Besides I'm fine by myself."

"Well I'm going to keep you company until you get picked up."

_Aww what a freakin sweet guy. Why did he have to be so mean to me that day on myspace?_

He sat down on a log while I was leaning against the classroom wall. He told me he missed me. _Lies! _He stood up and began walking towards me. _Shit, I hope my breath smells like flowers. _

The next thing I knew he kissed me. I hate admitting it, but he gave such passionate kisses I could never feel that way about anyone else. He's the only guy I've ever kissed, but that's enough for a lifetime. He then started thrusting himself against me. It made me nervous, so I pushed him back.

"Ok, ok I'll stop." he said.

And he did. By that time my uncle picked me up and when I offered Edward a ride he said no.I decided to go to Angela's for the rest of the day. I got on myspace and long behold I had a message from Edward.

To Bella: u looked really pretty today. I saw u and was like wow :)

From Edward

I've never been told by a guy that I was pretty before. The smile on my face was picked up by Angela. I confessed to her the only other guy who told me that was a guy who _thought _he was my boyfriend, but really all he liked was my boobs, jerk.

For the rest of the week I continued going to the community service only this time, I made Angela join me. I figured she could use some time out of the house from her whole break up with that bastard, Eric. Angela told me she agreed to not let me near Edward, so I wouldn't fall back into his addictive beauty.

Thankfully, she had work to do in class, and I was outside talking to our friend Jacob. We were sitting at a table just talking when Edward decided to make himself comfortable with us at the table. It was then that a huge bee came in and I ran away like a crazy woman. Jacob left seconds after I came back. Edward decided to make small talk with me and I decided to have my own way of flirting, and pretended I was going to sit on his lap. I started sitting, but then got back up before my butt even reached his lap and started walking away when he pulled me back and put me on his lap and started breathing at the back of my head.

It was the most intense feeling knowing I was here. Eventually, I told Angela about it and she wasn't too thrilled, but she knew the effect Edward had on me. I told her she couldn't talk because Eric and her had been texting everyday and doing nothing but arguing about that bitch Victoria. I have nothing against Victoria, but she did have a part on Eric cheating on Angela, so I have to do what's right and stick by my friend.

Summer goes by and school is two weeks away. I was still going to school to do busy work to keep myself active. One day Edward invited me to his house. I told him I had no idea where he live, (which was a total lie and just an excuse for him to offer to walk me there) but her didn't, jerk. I walked to his house. It felt so awkward being in his house especially knowing that Emmet was there and could walk in at any moment. Edward and I started talking, and of course with the talking came kissing.

Things began to get heated up. We had the lights off in his room and he started touching me. I told him "Please don't. I'm afraid"

"It's okay baby you don't have to be afraid of anything. I'm here"

But it wasn't the act of being afraid that scared me. It was knowing that things were going so fast between us and we weren't together. I'm afraid things will always be like this. I want so much more. I can give him, so much better. We can't even be together because our friends don't get along and we have no privacy.


	6. Whatcha Say?

1_Whatcha say? - Jason Derulo_

_What did she say?_

_That you only meant well, well of course you did_

_Whatcha say?_

_That it's all for the best_

_Of course it is_

School finally began just when things were going well with Edward. I was afraid things would be different, and they were. I gained more confidence when I was around him, and whenever we talked on myspace he would call me "babe" or "baby". I thought it was the sweetest thing. The only other person who called me that was my so called "ex" who didn't even say it in a way where it would make me melt, even if it was by myspace.

Friends of ours began to know something was up. We normally wouldn't talk to each other so much, but we couldn't help it. Keeping a distance with our friends wasn't an option anymore because we knew we were falling for each other. Everyone else saw it too. Alice and I would sit in F Hall during our lunch hour and everyday at the same time 12:45 I knew to already be seated because the most gorgeous creature was going to walk by to go meet his friends. He always took a bite out of SOMETHING when he passed us.

_I can't believe he even chews his food cute!_

Our eyes always met too. Angela and Rosalie would ask me what was going on between us, but I had to be honest. I had no clue. I wanted to say he liked me, but the truth is I kept telling myself he did just for the thrill. I really had no idea.

It was October and a week after my birthday. I was sitting with Jessica in guitar when she asked me about things with Edward. She said she saw us during passing period after 5th period. I told her some things don't change, like the way I felt about him. It was then that I felt an intense emotion come over.

"Bella, I have to tell you something, okay?"

"Jessy, what's wrong?"

"Last semester when I was talking to Edward for you, I didn't tell you, but we kissed."

My heart stopped. I had tears at the back of my eyes.

"Please tell me you're lying."

"No. I'm not. I'm sorry things were just going really weird between me and my boyfriend."

"Who else knows about this?" I said struggling not to cry, but she beat me to it.

"Just Lauren she was there. She's the one who told us 'just do it'. So I did. He walked out right after I'm serious."

Silence had never been so loud before until this moment.

"Bella you hate me now don't you?" she said whimpering.

"I don't hate you, but I don't trust you."

I knew then my feelings for him would never be the same. I immediately left class because as a cheerleader it was my job to set up before the football games began.

Angela and and Eric got back together, and Eric was on the football team so she would and watch him play. That night during my break time I went and gave her the biggest hug.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Jessica, she kissed Edward and she's barely telling me about it. What do I do? I can never look at him the same way again."

"Bella, that was months ago. Obviously he's not interested in her anymore when clearly he's been giving you attention and you know it. Everyone does."

"What about if they're talking on myspace still?"

"We'll find out. The truth comes out sooner or later. It always does."

Later that evening I told Alice while she was driving me home. The look on her face and sound she made were horrible. She seemed angrier than I did. She knew it hurt, but I refused to cry. I always told myself I would never cry over a guy, but this guy was different. I could feel it dep in my bones. Alice told me not to worry because karma would get her back, but I had to remind her Edward and I weren't together at the time.

"But she knew you LIKED him and that's what matter."

I knew she was right. I had to pretend like I had no idea, but soon within the next couple of weeks rumors began to spread about Jessica and Edward. Only, I don't think he knows about, yet.


	7. One in a Million

1"_One in a Million" - Hannah Montana _

_There was more than just chemsitry_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me, _

_But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time? _

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say the good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one_

_I can't believe it you're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work _

_They weren't good enough_

_Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_And stumbled into the arms of the one_

Finally it's November and for some reason I started getting close to Edward's friend Jasper. He would bug me repeatedly about Edward and ask me if I like him and after the whole talk with Jessica, I could finally give him an answer "I don't know". The look on Jasper's face was surprised, but I couldn't tell him. It would hurt Jessica if more people found out. I didn't even know people found out about it after she told me. I can already hear the threats going her way.

One day Edward was absent from class and Jasper and I were alone.

"Bella what's going on? You seem to like Edward."

"You're his friend. You should know better than anyone why I'm not sure what to think at this point."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, please. Jessica told me about them kissing and I was devastated."

"What?! Was he high or something?! Jessica?! Eww!"

"Stop pretending. It's okay. I get it. She's pretty and I'm not. I'm not going to compete for a guy. That's pathetic."

Class was over and I walked away quickly.

"Bella wait!" Jasper grabbed my arm."Look what are you talking about?"

"Jessica told me about kissing him and she knew I liked him. Obviously everyone knows I like him and haven't stopped since 10th grade."

"FUCK EDDIE! You really fucked up big time" he said in a low but serious tone.

"Jasper why do you care anyway?"

"Look, he likes you."

My heart stopped. It was official.

"What?"

"He's like you for a while now, but he doesn't want to talk about it because -"

"Because of your friends" I cut him off.

"Exactly. And Emmet doesn't make this easy on him either."

"And that's why I'm saying he should be with Jessica. She's pretty and funny and could be whatever he wants."

"No, fuck Jessica she's a fucking troll. I'm going to make it my mission to make sure she stays out of your way."

Coincidentally, my next class was with Jessica. I didn't want to talk about Edward to her anymore. That ship has sailed. She told me people were talking about the whole kiss and she felt like her life was ruined because everyone knew. I couldn't be nice this ONCE. So I just said, "You did this to yourself, Jess. No one told you to go and ruin a friendship AND screw yourself over like this. Now you have to live with the consequence."

We didn't talk the rest of the period. It was hard, we sat together and were class partners.

The next day Edward came back to school. We were in 5th period and I sit between him and Jasper, so the talk about the latest movie coming out was getting pretty weird.

"Jasper, on Friday after school the guys are all coming over. We're going to watch "Old Sun".

"I thought you guys couldn't stand the first movie?"

"Well we want to see this one."

"Oh ok."

"Do you think you'd want to come?"

_Pause! Did he really just ask me that? Oh gosh, I wasn't expecting this. This is so sudden. Wait, his friends are going to be there. It's not like this is going to be a date. _

"I'll think about it."

Class was over and once again Jasper runs after me.

"Bella, what was that?!"

"What are you _talking _about?!"

"He's asking you on a date! You don't just say 'I'll think about it'."

"Okay, fine. I'll go, but this is going to be weird. All of you guys are going to be there. It'll be a guys night with a girl tagging along for the ride."

"Just leave everything to cupid."

"Do I get to slap cupid if it all goes wrong?"

"Just be there on Friday."

"Fine."

Friday finally came. It was 3rd period and we were watching a movie. Jessica usually sat behind me in 3rd period, but wait she moved in front of...Edward. I poked Rosalie who sat in front of me and nodded my head in their direction. She was pissed. I texted Alice and Angela.

"Rosalie, I can't take this anymore. I have to cry. Look at her."

We turn our heads over and she's fondling his hands and talking to him with that stupid girly giggle. Tears began to form when Rosalie texted Jasper and he quickly intervened, but I couldn't stay to watch, I just walked out of class. By the time 4th period came along Jessica wanted to know why I didn't wait for her, I just said I had to use the restroom.

During 4th period I told Jasper I was sorry, but I couldn't go with them to the movies. Not after all of that. He knew what I was talking about. He desperately tried to convince me, but time ran out because I had a pep rally for cheer during lunch. Alice came up to me and said, "I know you're upset, but you can't let this get to you. Go with Edward. We both know you want to and we both know this little game of cat and mouse will never end until you guys get together." So I texted Jasper and said I'd go.

After school we all met up and went to Edward's house. There were 4 guys, and one girl, how awkward. His mom came home and I met her for the first time. She wore purple jeans and a blue top with light brown curly hair.

We all had to squeeze in her car as she drove us to the movies. Unfortunately I didn't have enough money because this was an expensive theater and Edward helped pay my ticket. That was sweet.

We sat down in the theater for "Old Sun" and I noticed the guys all sat away from us. _Awkward! _I pulled down the drink holder so that it was known, 'my guard is up'. Once the film finished the guys wanted to watch another movie, so we did. We saw "3012" and when the movie was in the middle I felt something grab my hand. I looked to my right and it was Edward. We both just gave each other a long stare, but we could both tell we were smiling on the inside because this was exactly what we wanted. It felt right.


	8. I can't wait :)

1" _I can't wait" - Hilary Duff_

_How it happens I don't care_

_If it's raining Or what I wear_

_I know today is taking me_

_Where I'm meant to be_

_Doesn't matter where I go_

_With my bowling shoes_

_And my rock star phone_

_I'm waiting for a friend to call_

_Or the rain to fall_

_Life goes by_

_Who knows why_

_[Chorus:]_

_I can't wait for the world to spin_

_I can't wait to be happening_

_Ooh, What's it gonna take_

_I can't wait for the time to come_

_When I'll be shining like the sun_

_I can't wait _

_Everybody has their day_

_Where things just seem_

_To go their way_

_An angel's gonna_

_Smile on me_

_When it's meant to be_

_'Cause anything is possible_

_No matter how incredible_

_You never know who I might meet_

_On this crowded street_

_Life goes on_

_Like a song_

_[chorus]_

_I haven't got forever_

_And I haven't got all day_

_Oooh, I don't want my world to stay the same_

_So where's a magic moment_

_To carry me away_

_[Chorus]_

I've never felt so complete before. I have no idea where this confidence came from. I continued to watch the movie while in my peripherals I could see all the guys sitting on my left hand side leaning over to see us holding hands. I couldn't help but twitch a smile so I wouldn't giggle. It was then that my phone started to continuously vibrate. All my friends were dying to know what was going on. I didn't even bother to respond. Holding his hand was a feeling I had never felt in my seventeen years of existence.

Once the movie was over the guys wanted to see _another_ film. When we sat down Edward just instinctively grabbed my hand. Of course, I didn't make it as easy the first time. I liked playing with him, but he made sure to use all of his force to open my hand and grab it. That was how I knew he was what I wanted. We decided it was time to leave and Edward's mom came back to pick us all up when the most awkward of events happened. The seating! Three of the guys sat in the backseat, while Edward sat in the front, and I sat on his lap. This was more awkward then when the guys left us alone during "Old Sun". Now his mom was there which made me not want to make eye contact with her.

As the night came to an end after she dropped me off I closed the door to my house leaning against it and realized I was one step closer to living my awaited fantasy for the _almost_ two years. It's Saturday morning and I only had three hours of sleep because of how late I got home from the movies. There was an event for cheer, so I had to wake up early and attend it. As soon as I got home my phone blew up with texts, and a phone call. Angela called me, and did a three way with Alice. They both were dying to know what happened last night because I forgot to reply to their texts.

I told them the news about us holding hands and they screamed so loud I screamed back. I laid on my bed with my phone in my hands and replayed that memory over and over again.

Out of all of my friends, I felt like I was the only awkward one, or the "late bloomer" I guess you could say. Everyone had kissed at least two people, but I only kissed one. It doesn't matter though. There is just something I feel in my bones that I can't explain about him.

It's Monday at school and Rosalie comes running up to me before class began asking about the "Date".

"Do you mind?" I said in a way to not make it sound like I was bragging. " It wasn't a date."

"What happened?! Did he kiss you? Did he hold your hand?"

I looked down and smiled.

"Ahh! Bells! This is amazing, so you're a couple now?"

"No." I said emotionlessly.

"What, why?"

"I don't think I'm what he wants. I know he likes me, but I also know we're doomed to be segregated because of how different our friends are. And a part of me is still unsure about the Jessica thing."

Suddenly I see a Afro of thick curly hair, also known as Jessica, coming from down the hall and gesture to Rosalie so we could talk about it later. Fourth period came and of course I have everyone needed to make me relive Friday night. We're watching a movie and our teacher decides to distract herself while we were all talking. Of course Jasper came and sat next to me on my right, while Alice is on my left and the row behind me is Jessica. Jasper started the conversation that lead everyone to know Edward and I were only seconds away from being together.

"'Sup Alice, so you heard about Bella and Eddie the other night?"

"Yes! Is he going to take his diaper off and ask her out anytime soon?"

"Relax. It's a process. Cupid is on duty."

I quickly intervene so no one would hear.

"Guys, it's great you're all trying to help me, but can we please not talk about this with Jessica behind us?" I whispered.

"She NEEDS to know!" Alice said loudly. "Jasper, help me out here."

He nods with a huge smile letting Alice start the battle.

"So BELLA..." and here it goes... I quickly slide down my seat.

"Tell me about Friday night. I'm just DYING to know."

Girls in the corner of the classroom are now staring at me wanting to know too.

"Know _what_, ALICE?"

"You know! About your date with EDWARD." she said circling her head around the classroom.

"Alice, it wasn't a date."

Jasper joined in and said

"Don't lie Bella. I was there. I saw you guys."

Girls in the corner begin to smile and start awwing. I couldn't help but feel good.

"Seriously?! You and Edward? It's about TIME!"

I smiled. Knowing other people were just waiting as long as I was meant a lot. I always knew if I waited for the right person God would bring him to me _exactly_ how I wanted him.

"They HELD HANDS!" Alice said directly looking at Jessica.

"You guys held hands?" Jessica asked from behind.

I opened my mouth to answer when...

"_Damn_ right they did. I saw the whole thing. Cupid is a miracle worker."

I knew Jasper and Alice were trying to be good friends to me, but you can't make it to the top if you kick others down while you do it. It doesn't make you a winner, even if this person tries to kick you. It just makes you exactly like them. A monster, a horrible person. Nothing good can come out of that. I felt awful, but for once this wasn't about Jessica and HER reputation being ruined. This was about me and finally getting what I wanted, and I can't wait.


	9. I'm only me when I'm with you

1"_I'm only me when I'm with you" - Taylor Swift_

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't want to live without you_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't want to fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_[end]_

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my fears_

_My secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

_[chorus]_

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

It's Thanksgiving night and I hate being away from school. I miss seeing Edward's beautiful face that helped me concentrate in class. All I can do is pray that the weekend goes by quickly. I logged onto myspace when I got a message from Edward. It read:

To Bella: Hey long weekend huh?

To Edward: yeah I know. It sucks.

To Bella: You wanna hang out or something tomorrow?

_Oh my gosh. I've never hung out with him on a weekend. This is epic!_

To Edward: yeah sure :) sounds great. What do you want to do?

To Bella: Idk, I was thinking maybe we could do something by your house. My family is going to the mall, but I can have them drop me off at your house if thats ok.

To Edward: alrighty sounds good, but how am I supposed to contact you if you don't have a cell phone?

To Bella: I'll borrow Emmet's phone :) he has your number, right?

To Edward: lol yes he has my number.

I logged off of myspace and put my phone to charge and got totally distracted watching t.v. I then noticed I had five unread text messages from Emmet. It had been Edward unsure if this was the right Bella he was texting since Emmet has like five others. I assured him it was me and he replied back that he couldn't wait to hang out tomorrow, neither could I.

It's Friday morning and my family left the house. I was all alone. Edward texted me to let me know that he was on his way. My heart started pounding and my stomach felt like the it was going to burst. I opened my door and saw him coming out of the car with his mom, his younger brother, and Emmet all waving at me. They took off and Edward and I headed straight for the park across the street from my house.

It was a golf course area and we walked until we found the perfect tree with perfect shading. We were almost matching with the clothes we wore. I had on my favorite red blouse with a skull and black lines and a pair of jeans. He wore a black shirt with a red skull and a pair of jeans. When we went to sit down he sat first against the tree and I sat next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he said it like I should know what he meant.

"I'm just sitting."

"Come here" he pointed his hands to his lap, instructing to sit in between his legs.

I followed directions and sat right where I wanted to be. I'd give anything to stay here in this moment forever if I could. The wind began to pick up and I got cold so he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but ask him if we were always going to be this way, doomed to be together in secret.

"I don't know, Bella. I mean I want to ask you out, I really do, but my friends-"

"That's ok," I cut him off. I couldn't bare to hear the rest.

We both just sat staring straight ahead and were talking about Thanksgiving and laughing about how we could imagine what each other was doing the night before. We both love mashed potatoes and ham. The only disagreement we had was the turkey. He loves juicy turkey, and I love it dry. We both can't stand it when people get grossed out when their food touches because we love to mix it together. I felt so at peace with him, and why shouldn't I? Doesn't everyone know when they met the person they're supposed to be with?

He got a call from his mom who said she was coming to pick him up, so we left the park. We walked to a market where she could meet us and before she got there he kissed me goodbye. The electric vibration he sent me through his kisses were strikingly painful because I wanted so much more than a secret kiss.


	10. Sorry For Everything

"_Sorry for everything" - Dead by April_

_Sometimes you said_

_I didn't listen to your words_

_That I even made you cry_

_Maybe I didn't show in every possible way_

_How much I care_

_[chorus]_

_I'm sorry for not being myself_

_For everything ending this way_

_Maybe I, maybe you could need this change_

_I'm sorry for_

_For everything_

_[end]_

_I wish that I could stop your tears from falling down_

_Probably I'd make it worse_

_Maybe I wasn't always there_

_It doesn't mean I don't care_

_Whatever it was_

_[chorus]_

_We're minutes away from saying goodbye for all of time_

_I'm seconds away from breaking apart_

It's officially December. It's a Thursday night and Edward sends me a message on myspace about feeling bad for something he did. He had finally told me why he had to transer schools our sophomore year in High School. A girl who was a lesbian had been teasing him on the bus ride home everyday. She would tell him that her junk was bigger than his. Apparently, one day he was in a bad mood, so he showed it to her to shut her up.

The girl ended up telling her friend, who told her father, who called the police. He was arrested the next day at school and had the option to stay at his school or transfer with Emmet who already went to Forks with me.

While we were talking I noticed he was acting different and not his usual happy self.

To Bella: idk why but i feel like everyone judges me except you

To Edward: why would I judge you? i like you

To Bella: I like you too, but sometimes i wonder how things would have been if i stayed at my old school.

_Ouch. I don't know what to say to that._

I don't reply right away.

To Bella: one good thing that came out of transferring was meeting you. I've never felt like I can be myself around people. nobody gets me like you do

To Edward: i feel the same way. thats why it bothers me that we have to be so secretive about this.

To Bella: I know. i want to tell you more about myself but i'm afraid of what you'll say. i know you're not a bad person, but i feel like i am. I've made a lot of mistakes. i put my parents through a lot. thats my main concern

To Edward: :/ everyone makes mistakes. it wouldnt be right to punish yourself for something.

To Bella: i feel very off tonight. thanks for talking to me.

_Why do I have the feeling that he suddenly doesn't like me anymore?_

To Edward: I'll always be here if you need to talk. What are friends for?

_Literally._

To Bella: listen to this song. _I'm sorry for everything - Dead by April_. it explains how i feel right now. good night babe.

To Edward: i will :) good night *muah*

To Bella: *muah*

It's Friday, December 18 and the Friday before winter vacation. It's senior breakfast and pajama day. Alice and I decided to go to school wearing our comfy pajamas. I decided to skip the senior breakfast since Edward wasn't going and I enjoyed seeing his face every second of the day.

It's nutrition and Jane, the biggest gossiper you can imagine, suggested to Alice that we should all go out to Denny's for breakfast. It was going to be an easy day for seniors anyways, so Alice agreed to go, but I decided to stay with Rosalie. We told Alice and Jane we'd cover for them if anyone asked where they went.

It's third period and I noticed the classroom was almost empty. The only ones in class are me, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. Every year Rosalie wore a headband with a mistletoe on top so her boyfriend James could kiss her. That is too adorable. While sitting in class she turned around and put it on me. I looked away and saw Jasper telling Emmet to kiss me, so I walked out of class. Rosalie followed me and apologized. I wasn't mad at her, but I thought he would say no, so I saved myself the embarrassment.

We walked to our hang out classroom called Police Academy and our teacher did a check on the seniors to see who skipped school and who stayed. Rosalie and I didn't even have a chance to stick up for Alice and Jane because our teacher had already taken a count on who was missing. I texted Alice to let her know she needed to come back because our teacher was upset.

By the lunch time I could tell that Alice was upset from all the heat she got from teacher, poor girl. Rosalie wanted to know how Alice was doing so she came to check up on us. She didn't want to talk about it anymore so we left it alone.

"By the way, Bella I called Edward a pussy."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because he is! He's had three months to ask you out and hasn't taken the chance too. _Pussy!_"

"Ugh, I'm doomed to be alone just randomly went up to him and called him that?"

"No. I was talking to Jasper and asked him if he was going to grow some balls and Edward saw us talking so I turned to him, called him a pussy, then walked away."

_Ring_

"See you later, Rose."

After lunch I went to fifth period where the fun began .

I had to take an exam that I missed while Edward and Jasper sat together in a huddle. They made sure to speak in extra soft voices.

_Oh gosh, don't tell me Edward doesn't like me anymore. I knew if he waited too long to ask me out he would like someone else. Stupid Jessica. Maybe Rosalie pissed him off and now he doesn't want to talk anymore. Okay, play it cool._

I then turned in my test and went back to my table asking them what was going on.

"Someone's being nosy," Edward said this with an attitude.

"Okay gosh."

I pulled out my phone and texted Angela.

To Angela: It's official he doesn't like me anymore.

To Bella: How do you know?

To Bella: cuz i always sit in the middle between Jasper and Edward and today they isolated me to the corner of our table and I'm all alone. I knew I should have given up hope.

Class is finally over and I ran out to save myself the humiliation.

"Bella!" Jasper went after me.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"Look, I'm sorry we were acting dumb in class. Meet me at my locker after school. Let's go to Edward's house."

"For what?"

"Just come."

"Fine."

"I decided to go and after school came so I met Jasper at his locker. Edward came too and suddenly Jasper disappeared.

"Come on, let's go to my house without him."

"Umm, okay I guess."

We walked to Edward's house and on the way we saw his mom who pulled over to pick us up.

_Oh gosh how embarrassing I'm still in my pajamas for senior breakfast day._

We got to Edward's house and the smell never gets old to me. He has a scent that smells so natural on him. I can't describe it, but I could smell it all day. It's not a cologne, but more of a friendly scent. We get to his room and Emmet is with their cousin and is going to live with him apparently.

_Well, that's one problem out of my way. _

I know the reason I'm here. Edward is going to tell me he no longer likes me. Tears please stay back.


	11. Nobody Til You

1_"Nobody 'Til You" - Lindsay Lohan_

_I never walked on water never saw_

_A reason to be going out that far_

_I never found a star that made a wish_

_But now the sky is listening to my heart_

_They can brake me, make me_

_If they want they can chase me_

_Love me, Hate me I dont care anymore_

_[Chorus:]_

_Till you, I was nothing but lonely nights_

_There was nothing but sad goodbye's_

_For me to fall through_

_Come true my dreams are awakening_

_Somebody is making me_

_The only one in the room_

_What nobody could do,_

_Nobody till you..._

_And the more you talk the less I fear_

_No matter what you say we are still in the same hemisphere_

_And there's comfort in just knowing that_

_Where ever I go a part of me is staying here with you_

_So take me shake me_

_If you want you can chase me_

_Love me for me and stay away from the door_

_[Chorus]_

_What kind of world would it be_

_If you ever went away_

_Oh and I, I can't go back to what_

_I had cuz it will never be the same_

Edward stepped out of his room for a little bit while his younger brother and I stayed in his room watching videos on Youtube. It took me a while to realize that an hour had gone by, so I felt like Edward forgot I was here. Fifteen minutes later Edward walked in as if he never left the room. He looked rather anxious.

The next thing I knew Jasper walked in. _Great, now someone else to make things feel even more awkward._

I decided it was time to get out of Edward's room and I walked into the living room with Edward's little brother. He played the piano for me. It was so beautiful. Everyone in his family had some sort of musical talent. Edward's mom sang for their church and played every instrument she could touch, but she couldn't read a single note to save her life. Edward's older brother was the same way, but could read notes, just not strongly. Emmet could play the guitar, and "thought" he could sing. Edward can play the bass and has the voice of an angel so I'm _sure_ he can sing.

"Hey little man why don't you show me some songs on here," Jasper told Edward's brother.

Edward and Jasper were standing next to each other while I was admiring the Cullens' Christmas tree.

"No, I want to show Bella more songs on YouTube."

We went back into Edward's room (because his room is the only room with the computers) and we listened to more music. His mom came in and made him leave somewhere with her leaving Edward, Jasper and I the only ones in the house, great.

Before his little brother left he put on a song and as soon as he was out the door Jasper said, " I think I'm going to go practice my piano skills."

Edward I could tell was about to burst. I sat on his bed watching the video when he paused the song and said, "Don't sit I want you need to stand."

"Uhh okay, Dad?"

"Look I like you."

Like always my heart stopped.

"I like you too."

"I've been thinking about this for a while now and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend."

The biggest smile came over my face.

"Yes," and we hugged along with a quick peck.

We walked out of his room and back into the living room where Jasper was on the piano. I went back to admire the Christmas tree again when I heard soft voices, "So what happened, bro?...Oh man she said yes, nice!" with the sound of guys doing their "hand shake" for props.

"Hey Bella, welcome to the family."

I just smiled.

Jasper and I left and walked back to school to get picked up. The whole time he revealed to me about why they were acting so strange during 5th period. Apparently they were thinking of ways to ask me.

"First, I told him write it on a piece of paper how you want to ask her, then "get nervous" and pull it out reading what you wrote."

"That's so adorable!"

"Yes, cupid is now off duty."

We said goodbye and winter vacation officially started, but not before I told my friends. I pulled out my cell phone and called, Angela. She was busy, so I called Rosalie and she was screaming. I would have called Alice, but I figured she had a long day and I could tell her tomorrow.

I can't believe it for someone who thought this day would never come, it sure came a lot quicker than I expected it. For once I am right where I want to be. I'm happy.


	12. Just the start

Sorry to those of you who like it when I put songs to the beginnings. I just couldn't find one to match this chapter, but I'm sure I will next time!

* * *

It's officially Saturday morning and I got a phone call from Angela. She apologized for not being able to talk the night before. She asked me if I told Alice yet, and I said no, so we decided to call her by three way.

"Hello," Alice answered the phone with a faint whisper.

"Hey Alice, you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed."

"How did your parents take everything?" I asked curiously.

"Surprisingly, they were okay about it. It was the teachers who I got crap from. Now I just have to go see what coach is going to say at cheer practice next week."

"Well that's good. The last thing you want is problems with your parents," I responded.

"Well, there is some good news, Alice," Angela said in a cheerful voice.

"What?"

"Tell her Bella."

"Well yesterday Edward asked me to his girlfriend"

"Finally! Dumbass, he would wait until the last day of school to do it. He probably needed the three weeks of vacation to get used to it."

We all laughed considering we hadn't thought of that.

"He's such a weenie," Angela said.

"Hey, hey, hey he is a _gorgeous _weenie."

"NO!" they both yelled back.

We hung up a while later and Edward and I would only talk through myspace considering he doesn't have a phone. Almost a week into vacation I got brave and texted Emmet so I could speak to Edward. I have no idea if he will even give him the phone..

To Emmet:

"Hey Emmet. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if maybe I could talk to Edward for a bit?"

Ten minutes later I get a response.

To Bella:

"Hey whats up? It's Edward."

_Ahh! Finally, I get to experience what it's like to text an actual boyfriend. I get to feel the butterflies in my tummy going crazy inside. Okay, be cool, Bella._

To Edward:

"Not much. I've just come to the realization that I haven't seen you in a week. I'd like to see you. I miss you."

I wait around. Keep waiting. And wait some more. Thirty minutes later he replies.

To Bella:

"Uhh, when?"

To Edward:

"Idk, maybe we can hang out one day during the week. I have to go to cheer practice again and you literally live down the street from school, maybe we can meet up?"

Two hours later I get a reply.

To Bella:

"Alright cool, so you're going to walk over here?"

_He's so stupid! Is it so hard to say, 'I'll walk you over so you don't have to be alone?!_

To Edward:

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that you would walk to get me and we could walk back to your house so we have more time to be together."

To Bella

"Well it would be a waste of time if I walked to school, and walked back. Why don't you just have Alice drop you off after practice?"

To Edward:

"Because that's rude to just ask someone to do that."

To Bella:

"It's not rude. She's your best friend, she'll understand."

I was hoping to avoid that, but I decided to ask Alice the day of practice. We texted some more and conversation began to continue about possibly experimenting with "activities". I let him know we just got together and I am nowhere near ready to "experiment", so I just said to let us see where the day took us.

Tuesday arrived, the day we begin cheer practice again.

I've concluded that coming to school at 10 am on winter vacation is just about the worst decision I could possibly make. Of course Alice is terrified not knowing what our coach is going to say to her, so she dreads the second our coach pulls up in the parking lot.

We walk into the gym to start stretching when our coach says in a calm, friendly voice (which is never good) "Alice."

"Good luck," I whisper.

We practice for four hours with a beautiful half an hour lunch.

I kindly asked Alice to drop me off at Edward's and I texted him to let him know I was on my way, if he could meet me outside.

Alice and I parked outside his house.

"Okay, well thanks Alice," I said with a perky voice.

"You are _not _getting out of this car until he comes out of his house like a gentlemen to get you."

"Really, Alice, really?"

I could see Edward poking his head out the window, unsure of what to do. And of course Alice says...

"What the fuck are you doing asshole?! You're supposed to walk your girlfriend into your house!"

Edward stumbled out wearing a grey t-shirt and red silky pajamas.

"Oh my goodness," Alice said trying not to laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"What's up?" Edward said with a stupid smile.

"Get out of my car, Bella," she said this so she wouldn't say anything to offend Edward.

I laughed and thanked Alice for the ride.

I walked into Edward's house like it was the first time I had been there again.

His room had two computers in there and his huge bed. I gave him a hug when I walked into his room and a quick kiss, but of course...

"Eddy, don't forget to..." Emmet comes in suddenly speaking online game talk and I have no idea how to interpret that language.

Then he walked out.

"Hello to you too, Emmet."

Edward and I began to start kissing and he turned the lights off as he always did and locked his doors. His room is literally in the middle of the house and he had two doors.

We began kissing while I was against the bed. I began to fall back on the bed from the pressure of his weight. He began to put his hands everywhere, so I pushed him off.


	13. He's No Romeo

"_Let's Hear It For The Boy" by Deniece Williams _

_My baby, he don't talk sweet_

_He ain't got much to say_

_But he loves me, loves me, loves me_

_I know that he loves me anyway_

_And maybe he don't dress fine_

_But I don't really mind_

_'Cause every time he pulls me near_

_I just wanna cheer_

_chorus: _

_Let's hear it for the boy_

_Let's give the boy a hand_

_Let's hear it for my baby_

_You know you gotta understand_

_**Maybe he's no Romeo**_

_But he's my loving one-man show_

_Whooa, whooa, whooa-oh_

_Let's hear it for the boy_

_My baby may not be rich_

_He's watching every dime_

_But he loves me, loves me, loves me_

_We always have a real good time_

_And maybe he sings off-key_

_But that's all right by me, yeah_

_'Cause what he does, he does so well_

_Makes me wanna yell_

_Chorus_

We continued to lay side by side next to each other into the darkness. Edward held my hand and asked, "Bella, why do you wear so many scrunchies?"

I had three thick scrunchies on my wrist and I mainly wear them to cover hidden secrets, but I don't talk about it much, so I just said, "I use them for my thick long hair I had cheer practice today."

He moved his hand up along to my wrist and moved the scrunchies up. He felt every bump, slash, and secret I'd been hiding since I was thirteen.

"Bella how could you do this?"

I couldn't speak.

" Please stop doing this to yourself. I care about you and this is dangerous."

Edward can't show emotion. I know it's too soon in our relationship for him to talk about love, so he says he cares. Regardless, I agree to stop because I _do _love him I've loved him since I was fifteen.

Within the next couple of weeks school starts again and Edward and I have no idea how to act around our friends. Very few people knew about us being officially together. During our Police Academy class we were getting new "squads" we called them and getting sorted out.

While everyone else was finished, Edward and I were the last two remaining and by the way we were staring at each other people just blurted out, "Are you guys together?!"

Neither of us said anything. Edward and I just looked at each other and smiled. Once again coincidentally, we were put next to each other in our squad.

January flew by so quickly I didn't even get a chance to tell Jessica about Edward and I being a couple. It's finally Valentines day and my first time with someone I wanted to spend it with.

Our Police Academy class was doing this thing where you could buy your "Valentine" a rose, a card, and a bag of chocolates. A few girls from our class received them, and of course Victoria was in charge of it, yay.

I didn't get anything, bu that's okay. I knew this whole relationship thing was new Edward because he hadn't had a girlfriend in a couple years. I never had one period, except for the guy who "thought" he was my boyfriend, dog. After our class Rosalie was furious that I didn't get anything, so she did what any friend would do. She confronted him.

"What the fuck is your problem, Edward?"

Of course he gives that dumb smile and says, "What?"

"Do you see what Bella is holding in her hands?"

"What are you talking about? She's not holding anything."

"My point exactly! Your cheap ass didn't buy her anything?"

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I spent ten bucks on her stupid rose and candy!"

I wasn't standing with them , but I could hear every word. Edward just took off.

Nutrition ended and Victoria came up to me pursing her lips together walking with one arm holding her elbow.

"Here Bella." She handed me an almost dead rose and bag of candy. " I'm not sure how, but your order got lost. We just had so many."

I smiled and thanked her while we walked to class that we unfortunately had together.

I sat down completely slow so that Edward knew I got my gift. I opened the card first.

It read:

_Hey Bella, _

_Well Happy V-day._

_Hope you have a good one. _

_You rock,_

_Eddy :P_

I looked up at Rosalie who sat in front of me after I read the card.

"What did it say?"

"I've waited seventeen years to have a _true_ Valentine, and the first year I have one my boyfriend tells me I rock! Isn't that romantic?" I said sarcastically. "At least I have a rose. I love roses."

"Ugh, it's dying. Did that bitch seriously give you a dead rose?"

"We're just such good friends." I said again sarcastically.

I walked to Edward and thanked him for the Rose.

"I just wanted to thank you for the gifts."

"You're welcome."

"I love chocolate, but I love roses more."

"Anytime."

_Gosh, this guy is such an idiot! I'm talking in a sweet and romantic voice so he can get the message that I appreciate it, but NO! He thinks of it as a job well done!_

Thankfully class is over and my next class is with Alice. I walked in with a "OH no you didn't face."

"What happened?" Alice asked with a smile and voice only I would understand meant business.

I handed her my Valentine card and said, "I rock!" and sat down next to her.

She handed it back to me and class flew by so fast. Luckily, our class was next to the cafeteria and Edward was always there after when we got out, and a meal is never completed without Alice to the rescue.

"Really dumbass? She rocks?"

Edward gives stupid smile.

Our school did this cheesy "wedding day" thing and Edward said, "Well I was going to ask Bella to marry me, but you ruined the surprise."

"Take her." Alice pushed me and sent me on my way with him.

"So was this really a surprise?" I asked as we stood in line to "be married."

"Yeah, I felt bad about those bitches giving you your present late and I knew it wasn't a lotm so I figured I would do something fun."

I had to smile. Edward isn't the brightest bulb in the ceiling, but he definitely outshine all the other bulbs in my head.


End file.
